Broken Promises
by Kintora
Summary: Ray has left for Japan again. Betrayed, Mariah leaves their hometown in search for some answers. But what will happen when Ray breaks more than just a promise? When two former best friends meet again, the sparks fly in fury once more. R/M. DISCONTINUED!
1. Bringing Back the Past

Broken Glass is like a Broken Heart  
  
Author: Mariah  
  
Summary: Mariah's upset since Ray had abandoned her yet again just to rejoin the Bladebreakers. She goes on a search to Japan looking for him and finds him having feelings for Salima. Her heart's broken, but the thing is, how would you feel if someone you loved had a chance to be with you, but loved another person? And that other person loved someone else. It's a four way run, and Mariah feels forgotten. R/M short story, Mariah's POV.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was looking at the same moon that night on the same old hill. It hung like a bright ornament in the dark sky. Nowadays, the moon reminded so much about the night Ray and I made a special promise to each other. Or at least, it was a promise.  
  
"The Festival, Ray, don't you remember?" I asked no one and nothing in particular. In fact, I don't even think anything had heard what I had whispered at all. I probably said it too quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I pinched off a piece of my moon cake and put it in my mouth, chewing. I loved taking in the sweet flavor of bean paste filling. Ray sat beside me eating his own. It wasn't long before we had finished off our treats.  
  
"So, how are you enjoying the Moon Festival?" He asked me.  
  
I smiled, "Fine. You know it's one of my favorite times of the year!" I saw him nod and look back up at the sky. The breeze just had to decide to start blowing right then and there. If it hadn't, I wouldn've stared at him so long. I mean, it was hard not to. His clothing and hair floating with the wind, it just made him more, well, cute. Coming back to my original senses, I had to rip my eyes away from him.  
  
Then I heard his voice again, "You know, Mariah? I think I know how you felt when I left last time. Now that I think about it, I feel kinda guilty leaving you like that."  
  
My eyes began to sting and water thinking about what he was saying. It was true after all. He didn't tell me he had left back then. And if you knew what it was like to feel abandoned, it was tough. I felt like my voice had clogged in my throat and I couldn't say anything so I just nodded yes.  
  
"And I was thinking. I can't promise you that I won't ever leave the village again 'cause you know Tyson, Max, Kenny, even Kai still need me to be there with them sooner or later, as a team."  
  
I wanted to shake my head and tell him to stay forever, but that was just downright selfish. Instead, I paid closer attention to what he told me next, "But let's make a promise. I'll tell you where I'll go when I have to leave again. You'd be the first to know."  
  
My smile came back to my lips as I beamed at him, "Thanks Ray. You're a great friend." He grinned back at me, and if I was seeing correctly, his eyes were sparkling too as he said, "Then it's a promise."  
  
"A promise," I had repeated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I got up and sniffed quietly, just very upset. I took the dirt path back to the village. I still don't get why Ray just broke his promise like that! He said I would know where he went first, but no, he had disappeared and the first person to tell me was my brother and team-captain Lee! When I had slipped back into my room and plopped down onto my bed, I glared at the ceiling. Why wouldn't it just fall and crush me to death?!  
  
'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!' I chanted in my head.  
  
At least one bright idea popped into my head. I'll just go have a little "visit" to Japan. Brilliant, right? Or so I thought. 


	2. The Final Decision

Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was shining down like a one hundred-watt smile, but unfortunately, I didn't feel the same. In fact, I was more towards the completely irked stage. Kevin and Gary sat off to the edge on the grass watching my brother and I argue during our training match. So far, it seemed he had the upper hand. However, seeing I was close to scratching someone's eyes out, we didn't know the outcome...yet.  
  
"Lee!!! Will you STOP PESTERING ME???!!!!!! I'm positive I want to go to Japan!" I screamed at him. Damnit, I wanted to scream so loud, it'd make the gods cover their ears!  
  
"Mariah, you know it's not a good idea to go wandering off to Japan right now. Ray's a busy guy, you can't blame him."  
  
I ground my teeth as I felt the breeze blowing through my rose-colored hair. I hate it when he tries to persuade me like this! I narrowed my eyes at Galux's blade, trying to ignore his annoying voice. My vision on the battle became clearer as I tried to concentrate on winning the match. Lee had made us train early that morning and I still didn't happen to get over the fact that my beauty rest was cut short. It seemed these days that I always woke up on the wrong side of my bed. And just now, Lee HAD to continue with his side of the argument!  
  
"Get a grip on yourself. Just because Ray's gonna be gone for a while doesn't mean he won't come back."  
  
"Since when were YOU on his side, hmm? And besides, I should've known. When he left, he went to YOU instead, correct? He told you first and both of you kept this in for about a week before the night he left, leaving me the after news in THE STINKIN' MORNING!!!!!!" I shrieked even louder.  
  
From the corner of my eye, I saw Gary rubbing his temples and Kevin rolling his violet eyes. Sure it didn't seem too important to them, but if they knew how I felt------------  
  
"And besides, Mariah, Ray had a good reason to leave."  
  
"Oh?" This was going to be interesting. Just what was Lee trying to pick at? I saw his gaze on the battle waver so there really was something after all...  
  
Lee's eyebrows furrowed as he spoke, "He told me that some mysterious blader had approached him one day in the middle of a his beyblading tutors for the younger kids. The blader totally wrecked the match and Ray came out as the defeated."  
  
"So?" It wasn't like it was anything too big. Even though Ray was now World Champ, that didn't mean his skills were complete perfection. Nobody could obtain that, and ALL of us White Tigers knew that as well as any other serious beyblader.  
  
"The thing is, it was just too weird for this kid to just show up and knock Ray off his feet like that. Later on, Ray decided to write a letter to the rest of the Bladebreakers about this incident. Strangely, before Ray left, he told me that every one of the others also encountered a cloaked blader, and most of them were defeated a blading match. So you see? He went to Tyson's to reunite with his teammates--------"  
  
I cut him short, "Well why did he tell you and not me? It wasn't like I was going to stop him or anything. It's just that I was so mad the morning you came and told me he left. No reason, no goodbye! Nothing!"  
  
"I dunno, sis. That was his decision, not mine," Lee shrugged casually. A little too casually for my tastes. The way he said that just blew my suppressed temper through the roof! How dare my OWN BROTHER say that if this was no real importance?!  
  
"GALUX!CAT SCRATCH NOW!LET'S MAKE HIM EAT DIRT!!!!"  
  
Apparently, Galux had sensed my frustration and gave into her attack with all she was worth. With a deafening feline screech, Galux flexed her razor sharp claws and lashed out at the opposing black blade. She sent it flailing helplessly straight up into the air. A few seconds later, Lee watched in stupor as his Galeon blade came pummeling down ready to be smashed, but in a flash of a striking pink, Lee found his blade grazing his cheek and go crashing between Gary and Kevin into the tree behind them.  
  
I watched in satisfaction at the trickle of blood trailing down from the cut to his chin. Kevin and Gary were still recovering from their shock as their mouths hung open in short silent gasps. It was no joke now. By the time Galux had flown into my outstretched hand, I was seething from head to toe. When I finally found my voice, it was so deadly everyone looked at me with slight fearful glances, "NEVER. USE. THAT. TONE. TO. ME. EVER!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I could literally feel my eyes blaze pure gold in fury as I whipped around to stalk back down the dirt path to my home village. After I was quite a distance away, my eyes were actually glazed over in angry tears.  
  
Never have I been so angry before! Sure I was mad to many extreme extents, but that was just crazy. Whenever I was infuriated or something, I had never aimed to hurt my friends and family by physical means. But to tell the truth, I HAD commanded Galux specifically to wring out all my anger, and she did, in my way. I had actually wanted to hurt them and I did. This was the last straw. I wasn't about to hurt anyone else at home here. I was going to Japan to get a straight answer out of Ray. And no one was going to stop me. Not now, not ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I really don't know if you guys really like this beyblade fic or not. It's my first and I'd appreciate it that no one flame it. I worked really hard to jam in time to type this up, and I hate it when people just go out and make insults. It hurts as a writer to be shut down like that. Of course, most of my fellow reviewers were never did that, but I did encounter one rude flamer in my old Card Captors Sakura fic. It's taken down already cuz nobody really liked it. Anyway, please leave a nice comment for me to get around and read! I'll try to update as soon as I can! 


	3. Finally, Japan

Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Earlier, I had called the BBA to get me a ticket to Japan. Thank Byakko our White Tiger God to have given me luck in convincing them. This trip was just going to be so important to me. I needed an answer, and I could wait no longer, but to hear it straight out from Ray. Damn him... But it was also for the best. I didn't want to lose my temper again and try to rip my teammates to shreds. Even Galux's presence afterwards couldn't make me feel less angered.  
  
My ride to the airport would be here in a few minutes or so as I scavenged around the house for anything else I needed. Let's see, I got an extra pair of socks, pajamas, bras, underwear-------- wait, you didn't need to know that... My cloak, Galux blade, launcher, check. Toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, lotion, check. Done, I got everything.  
  
I heard a horn honking outside, I suppose it was time. I carried my backpack and duffel bag containing all my stuff down the stairs. As I opened the front door I heard Lee dash down the stairs when he heard the door creak open. At first, he looked at me incredulously and demanded a reply from me. I just glared at him and said, "It's time for me to leave and find my own answers. I don't know when I'll be back, but I will someday. And no, I'm not abandoning our team so I'll see ya for now. I'm sorry about before and tell Kevin and Gary my apologies."  
  
The horn beeped once more as I stepped outside. I hurried into the shuttle bus and I confirmed with the driver that I was headed for the airport. Looking out the window, Lee was leaning against the doorframe cross-armed and staring straight back at me. And for once that day, I gave my last smile at him as the bus began to move. Out the corner I my eye as we turned around a corner, I thought I saw my big brother smiling back as he disappeared from view.  
  
Around an hour and a half later, I arrived at the airport. I checked in as a BBA blader and they let me pass once I was finished inspection. People there had stared at my odd hair color, but it didn't bother me. I was used to it... and the crowds of fans that came immediately after me once I was recognized, asking for an autograph. A few guards working there had to escort me through to the terminal I was heading for. Even then, they had to stay with me until I got on the plane in the business section to have at least some privacy.  
  
After about fifteen to thirty minutes, we were off. Winding this way and that slowly, I could tell we met the runway as the plane stopped and began gathering energy from the roaring of the engines. There was a loud rumbling sound and I gripped the armrests as we sped forward, slightly tilted up. Seconds later, we left the runway and continued soaring higher and higher. When it was safe to rise, I unbuckled my seatbelt.  
  
From my carry-on duffel bag, I got out my brown traveling cloak to use while I took a short two-hour nap. It kept me quite warm while I slept dreamlessly.  
  
I was jolted awake when the plane met some turbulence going down. Ever felt that excitement jump to your throat as you realize you're about to land in a new country? That's how I felt, with a mix of dread of course. What was I to expect? During all those thoughts, there was a shudder and then a nice big bump on the tar below. Mind you, I forgot what it was like during a landing and my head crashed straight into the seat before me. I remained face-planted like that till the force pushing me forward had ended and the plane come to a complete stop.  
  
Straightening my hair, I grabbed my cloak and slung it over my arm before bringing down my backpack and bag from the upper compartment. I hurried off the plane after some other people in front of me and walked towards the pick-up area to await my driver.  
  
No sooner had I passed the glass doors I met up with a woman holding up a sign that said, "BBA WT" (White Tigers, just so I won't attract too much attention). I walked up to her and after exchanging a friendly greeting, she led me to another shuttle bus.  
  
I was a tad nervous but I made sure I didn't show it. I was still kind of uncomfortable around strangers so, it figures. I remained quite till she struck up a conversation with me, "My name's Misa. So what's a former White Tiger doing here in Japan by herself?" The brunette lady gave me a dimpled grin. To me, she looked like that girl from Anne of Green Gables. Either way, I could tell she was a nice person so I smiled back, "I'm here to meet up with my-----friend."  
  
"I see. Is it Ray Kon?"  
  
"Yes... how'd you know?" I asked her, completely baffled. I guess she could tell from my expression since she laughed, still keeping her eyes on the road, "It's pretty obvious. You two were from the same village and of course, friends. Almost everyone knows that!"  
  
I smiled back sheepishly, yeah, I was stupid all right. I couldn't even put two and two together. "You don't look Japanese to me, where'd you come from? And how'd you get a job as a bus driver?" Oh great, there goes another metal slap.  
  
But she didn't seem to mind, in fact, by the tone of her voice, I thought that she was actually happy that someone asked where she came from and what she does, "You're right! I came from America. When I moved to Japan, I got job is a computer engineer for the BBA up until now. I decided to pick up this job for the same organization for extra money. That's why I came to pick you up for the BBA."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
We continued to talk about stuff. Mostly beyblades, our home countries, and boys. I mean, she couldn't have been older than twenty-five. All too soon, she dropped me off at the hotel and told me to go to the register person and explain that the BBA had a reserved a room for me. Then when would I reached my room, call the BBA office that I've arrived. After parting, we said goodbye and hoped to see each other soon and then she drove off.  
  
It was a good thing I suppose. I just made one more friend in Japan.  
  
As I pushed open the decorated glass doors of the grand hotel that Misa had dropped me off at, I went straight to the guy behind the counter, and did what I was told. Then I was given a pewter colored key and my room was on the 6th floor, #614. I slid the key in the slot and turned, pushing the door open.  
  
Once inside with the door shut and locked safely behind me, I dropped my stuff unceremoniously onto the queen sized bed. I picked up the phone and dialed for the BBA center in Japan. I was positive Mr. Dickinson would be there also and I want to know where Ray's whereabouts were. The receptionist picked up the phone on the other line after a couple of rings.  
  
"Hello, BBA center, how may I help you?" a crisp female voice spoke.  
  
I started out with explaining who I was and that I had arrived at the hotel. Then I asked to speak with Mr. Dickinson. She said he would pick up the phone and sure enough, after a few moments, he did, "Mariah, is that you? Safe trip I hope!"  
  
I grinned even though he couldn't see me and replied, "Yeah, it's me. It was great being able to get on a plane again. I wanted to ask you about Ray. But please don't tell him I'm here in Japan. I need to confront him on my own so that he wouldn't try to play stay-away from me..."  
  
"Don't worry, Mariah. I won't say a word. But do you mind me asking why?" Mr. D's cheery tone replied back.  
  
"It's complicated and I just need to ask him some things. It has to do with, well, stuff..." I stuttered uncomfortably. Being Mr. D, he knew not to continue and said instead, "That's okay Mariah. Ray's staying at Tyson's place with the other Bladebreakers. I don't think you need the directions. It's the only traditional Japanese dojo in this part of Tokyo. And it's about a five minutes walk to your right from the hotel's lobby entrance. Do you get it?" I did some quick backtracking and remembered that Misa and I had passed a Japanese sort of training hall on the way here, "Yup, thanks Mr. D!"  
  
"Anytime now, Mariah. Now take care! I have much to do!"  
  
"Bye!" I punched the off button and collapsed onto the bed. Maybe tomorrow I'll be able to see Ray... Hopefully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hola dudes and dudettes! I know these chapters are sorta boring, but sit tight. The complications will begin, say, next chapter? Till then! 


	4. Bits of a Crisis

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I felt the heat of the sun's ray press against my eyelids the next morning. I rolled over in irritation trying to go back to sleep and escape the light. Unfortunately, I hadn't realized that over the night, I had been teetering at the edge of the bed.  
  
The scene wasn't pretty as I found myself on the ground, tangled in bed sheets. I began clawing at the fabric trying to get loose and eventually succeeded in a couple of minutes, thrashing about.  
  
Next, I stood up and went to get dressed, not even bothering to clean up the mess of blankets. I'll be leaving that up to room service. Don't expect me to wear the same outfit as the day before, so I picked out a dark pink tank and a flowered jeans skort with a thin silver chain hanging down from my hip in it's belt-like state. Grabbing my brush from my bag, I began to straighten out the tangles as I made my way towards the bathroom.  
  
My hair was back up in it's normal ponytail by the time I began to wash my face and brush my teeth. After drying up a bit, I put on some lotion and walked back into the main room.  
  
I grabbed my jeans purse and checked its contents to see I had everything I needed: brush, lotion, some money, and pepper spray. Don't ask, I just like to keep it around just in case there are thugs. You never know...  
  
Anyway, I slipped into my white sneaker-flops (sneaker/flip-flops). When I was ready to go, I grabbed the key from the coffee table and closed the door behind as I exited, locking it securely. Down the elevator I went and out past the lobby entrance doors.  
  
Well, a typical city you could say. Busy and extremely noisy, unlike my more remote home back up in the mountains. I followed the directions Mr. Dickinson gave me.  
  
Just like he said, Tyson's dojo sure stuck out like a sore thumb. I mean, who really sees traditional Japanese homes go popping up out of nowhere in the most unlikely places such as a CITY. I couldn't help but lift an eyebrow at that.  
  
Voices startled me as I came closer past the open sliding door. I stopped close by, but out of sight from the inhabitants of the house. I pretending to check my watch on wrist about the time. I guess it gave me a good cover- up as I listened. Yup, those were the Bladebreakers' voices all right.  
  
"Is Tyson still sleeping, Chief?" came Max's boyish tone.  
  
I heard Kenny, or known as Chief, adjust his laptop and open it, "Yeah. He'll never wake up though. Not until Ray decides to make his hot pepper wake up call."  
  
I almost snorted, but I held it in. I certainly didn't want to give out the fact that I'm here. At least, not just yet. Suddenly, my ears perked as a loud scream/yell came from further inside the dojo.  
  
"Well what do you know, he's up! How ironic, Chief, you should be a fortune teller!" Dizzy's sarcastic tone rang from the laptop.  
  
Kenny sighed, "Dizzy, how can I do that just because of mere coincidences? Really now...."  
  
I leaned in just a bit closer to hear more voices over the traffic, "Oh Tyson, it was only a little bit of pepper! I though you loved to eat." I had never heard THAT voice before. It was a girl's, but it certainly couldn't be Emily 'cause she was in the US right now with Max's mom.  
  
"BUT. I. HATE. SPICY FOOOOOOODDDDSSSSS!!!!!!! MY MOUTH, IT'S ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then I heard Ray's somewhat joking tone, "Come on, Tyson. It was barely enough to cause your entire mouth to burn up!"  
  
The conversation went on from there as I decided to walk away. Bad mistake, I walked right BY the door and I guess Max saw me...  
  
"Hey is that Mariah?!" The usually cheery kid asked.  
  
I began to freak and I quickly moved past the door as casually as I could, not once looking at them. Once I though the plaster wall had covered me, I sprinted away as fast as possible, which was quite fast. It's not like I never had martial arts lessons before up from where I came from.  
  
Soon, I heard the Bladebreakers talking again by the door where I just was. In fact, now I'm on one of the outer walls' rooftop. I don't think I got anybody's attention since no one appeared to be looking at me.  
  
"I swear, I saw her too," I heard Kenny state. I looked over the roof I was on and spotted them crowded by the door with their heads poked out looking at different ways down the streets.  
  
"Maybe you mistaken someone else for her," Tyson suggested.  
  
"I don't know who you guys are really referring to, but if 'she' was here a second ago, she couldn't have gone far," I saw the brown-haired girl speak.  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes, "Duh, Hilary. Was your brain thinking the other way?"  
  
"You're so stupid, Tyson! If I went dumb, you'd be even dumber!"  
  
"Oh yea---------!!!!!"  
  
"Guys, break it up. Tyson, quite being such a bully towards her," Ray said.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The instant they turned their backs and headed back into the dojo's yard, I slipped down from where I was and dusted myself off without causing much distraction. Well, that's enough of that. I'm ready to go off exploring and enjoy myself for the time being. I'll check on them later.  
  
I literally spent my whole day walking around thecity. I got lost a couple of times, but the people were friendly and they showed me the way to whatever roads I was looking for. Eye shopping was loads of fun, especially since there were so many things for sale! Course, for those of you who thought I was a total spender, think again.  
  
I barely bought anything. Just a few necessities here and there like some food and hygiene products, meaning shampoo. God I hate hotel shampoos! They make my hair rough and hard to brush, even with the conditioner. Something like Loreal or Herbal Essences would do a hell lot better.  
  
Mid-afternoon, I dropped by my hotel room and stowed away the things I had gotten. Since the sun wouldn't be down a little later, I grabbed my blue windbreaker and headed out again. Nothing much happened, so I won't go into any details.  
  
But before I knew it, nighttime arrived, beginning to blanket the streets in darkness. That was when I started back to turn in. But instead, while I was walking someone ran head on into me and the two of us fell hard onto the concrete.  
  
"Ow! Hey, can you please watch where you're going?" I said crossly, rubbing my hands free of the sidewalk grime. I leapt to my feet to see who bumped into me.  
  
I was surprised to see a red-haired girl on the ground. She looked up at me and apologized, "I'm sorry, but I was in rush."  
  
"It's okay, here," I extended my hand towards her. She took it and I helped her up. Well, she was definitely around my age, I don't know, but we were the same height. When she smiled apologetically again, I knew she was a nice person.  
  
Then she asked me, "What's your name?"  
  
"Mariah. And who're you?"  
  
"My name's Salima!" she answered.  
  
We didn't talk for long and soon went our own ways. But I couldn't help but have this strange feeling that something was up. Something that had to do with Ray and his friends. I don't know why, but I wanted to find out.  
  
And trust me on this, I wasn't a usual eavesdropper AND I don't stalk people, okay? Anyway, I followed her for while until she stopped. I saw her meet up with someone else, just a tad taller than her. Since I couldn't get anywhere closer, I stayed where I was and "spied". That's when I realized the other person was a boy! To be specific, it was Ray.  
  
I couldn't hear anything they spoke because of distance so I watched their lips move. Each time, their expressions changed to match their emotions. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of hurt, but what was I to do?  
  
As they drew a bit closer, I couldn't stand it anymore. I turned briskly and walked the way I had come from. It wasn't long before I reached the hotel room and changed into my loose pj's. It was roughly eleven at night when I decided to look out from the railing from my small balcony. There, I could see quite far, but not as far as the other side of the city. Some buildings beyond were just too tall.  
  
They reminded me of me in some ways. Tall and straight when it came to inner strength, but could be thrown off balance when something like an earthquake came. Sorta like now. I guess I was really foolish to think someone like Ray could like me back the way I wanted him to. But maybe all that he really wanted was just to be friends or in fact, maybe the reason he left was probably because he didn't want to be friends with me anymore. Tsk, I wonder what I did.  
  
A few minutes of stargazing, and it was off to the bathroom. I took my new shampoo, conditioner, and body bath soap with me to prepare myself a nice hot soaking. In no time, I was at life. Or maybe it wasn't complete 'life'. Ah, forget it! I'm not good at those sayings, so why bother with expressing anything right now? I just need to "warm up" and "cool off" for the time being, ne?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad many of you people liked it. Yeah, talk about some bits and pieces of crisis, but keep reading, there WILL be an end to this story. You'll just have to wait a while longer. Not too long I hope!  
  
Here are some replies to your reviews that I didn't get to your before:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai-Hanmayo: Hehe, we'll see. ~^  
  
Kasiree: You know I'll continue! *Looks up at chapter 4* Yup, I'll try to update chapter 5, ASAP.  
  
Child of the Stars: Well, Mariah finds Ray here, but he doesn't know she's there just yet. But they'll meet later on, I guess. Most likely in the 5th and 6th chapters comin' up soon. That is, if I decide to cram in a problem or two to stop that from happening. *grins evilly*  
  
SilverDemonPanther: Riiight, Demika. But if you do pour that *eyes the green juice in jar* stuff on me, you'll never see another chappie again. Especially since I'd evolve into something that can't type. Having fur covered claws are hard enough already, and I'm sure you know what I mean. ~^  
  
Galux Kitty: Thanks for your reviews! Yup, Lee should shut up once in a while, shouldn't he?  
  
Pisces Panda: Yes, yes, I totally agree with you! I feel the same, and that's one thing that I'm pointing at!  
  
QuickSilver7: Mariah was angry, and people should know to never test a girl's temper. Anyway, I'll keep my promise and keep updating when I can!  
  
MagicianCyborg: Ahhh!!!!! It's a friend/classmate at Chinese School!!!!!! Evil Jose (she's a girl, but that's my nickname for her) Yea, Mariah WAS harsh, but she was ticked, alright?! You've gotta hear Lee's voice to make a real connection to how irked she was, but nevermind since that advice is relatively impossible. I'll update (looks at everyone) when I finish my work.... Crap that reminds me! I didn't do my Chinese homework yet (taping, papers, unfinished work)! Damn I'm soooooooooo dead....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Talk of the Battle Tower

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: Mariah  
  
A/N: Okay, haven't seen these few episodes in a really, really long time, so things may or may not be a little off. Now don't anyone dare flame me because of that or any other reason! I know all you guys who reviewed never did flame me before, so I'm expecting to keep it that way. Please and Thank- you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh god, I felt like a crumbling bitch lying around in self-pity land. Damnit, I just couldn't get myself to stop thinking of last night! Ray and the girl, Salima?! Together?! Maybe I should have done what Lee suggested me to do, and not come here at all. It just... tore at me. I don't ever remember feeling so bad before, well, at least I none that I can think of right about now.  
  
I rolled over onto my back from the position on the bed and stared at the ceiling with the same blank look I always gave off when I was depressed. Well, no sense in staying this way all morning, right? I might as well find something more worthwhile to do than to lay back on my butt and think and rethink things over that couldn't be changed.  
  
Grumbling under my breath, I sat up, my hair all fanned out and looking like some pink messy nest. I untangled my legs from the bed sheets and scurried into the bathroom to fix myself up for the day that awaited me to spend.  
  
Since I had decided on spying on the Bladebreakers again, I looked for some simple outfit to throw together and wear. I grabbed a slightly long and baggy blue T-shirt and pulled on a pair of black biker shorts with two white stripes running down each side of my hip.  
  
I pulled my hair up once again into its original high ponytail with the same pink ribbon and then slipped into comfortable white ankle socks. Last but not least, I threw on my brown cloak concealing my body and I my face when I drew over the hood. When everything was set and I was ready, I hid my purse in my bag and put a lock on between the zippers to make sure it was stuck tight. Then I jumped into a pair of white sneakers and left the hotel.  
  
I reached the Kinomiya's residence and waited close by and listened.  
  
"Ray, what if it's a trap?! Then we'd never get out of it!" I heard Kenny cry. What trap?  
  
"I know it sounds weird that Salima would go through all that trouble just to tell us everything, but I think forfeiting is too much like being a pacifist. Even if her teammates are out of control, there has to be a way to fight back and free them instead of giving up before anything even started!" Whoohoo, nice speech Ray, but what the heck are you guys talking about, I thought to myself.  
  
Then I heard Tyson pipe up, typical, the cocky one, "I think Ray's totally right! And think of it this way, it'll be another challenge and I can finally go head to head with Cane for real! And, I'll beat him this time!"  
  
I could just imagine Kenny, Max, and that girl Hilary shake their heads in disapproval at their teammates. Then Kai said something. Sheesh, I didn't even know the guy was there cause I never got to see him yesterday. "As much as I hate to admit it, Ray and Tyson have good reasons to go. Maybe this'll help you all train and practice your blading rather than have you sitting there all day with no sense whatsoever." Go Kai. Great way of insulting your friends.  
  
But the others didn't appear angry or anything and were forced to agree on like terms that they were going to... wherever.  
  
"That's it then, we're moving out tomorrow morning at eight then!" Tyson cheered. I was just about to leave when Kai spoke up again. Gee, Tyson's way too misleading.  
  
"No Tyson, we're getting up at 6:30 because we're going at seven instead. Kenny, get a hold of Mr. Dickinson and tell him everything." I could hear Tyson groaning and complaining about not going to have some proper sleep. I just simply rolled my eyes.  
  
"Right," and with that, I heard the boy hurry off into the living quarters of Tyson's dojo for the phone.  
  
When everything was settled and I made sure that there would be no changes to plans, I hurried to the BBA center where I knew Mr. D was. It didn't take long since I was beginning to get familiar with the city and hardly got lost. The kind secretary let me into Mr. D's brightly-lit office.  
  
"Mr. D?" I asked, knocking on the door.  
  
He looked up from the paperwork on his wooden desk and smiled when he saw it was me, "Oh, hello, Mariah, come in."  
  
I scooted in and shut the door, "Do you already know about the 'thing' the Bladebreakers are supposedly going to?"  
  
Mr. Dickinson nodded, "Yes, I do. Kenny just called and told me. And they're about to meet up with the team, Psychics."  
  
I gave Mr. D the look of confusion and thoughtfulness, "I dunno who these guys are. Do you mind explaining?"  
  
For the next fifteen minutes or so, Mr. Dickinson told me about the team Psychics. They sounded like trouble all right and sure enough they've already had the Bladebreakers in tight positions before, so it was no wonder. "Tomorrow, I'm going with them to this Battle Tower on a helicopter. And if it's your duty to follow Ray, you're permitted to travel with us."  
  
"But Mr. D, I need to stay out of sight so... how?"  
  
"I thought you'd ask that. Here, come with me, I'll show you where to hide while we're all on the craft." Mr. D led the way outside to the helicopter and showed me a compartment behind the last seats. "I know it's small, but I'm sure you can fit in it, yes?" I nodded my approval. "Well in that case, you might want to be here early tomorrow morning by 6:50 at least to board before them without notice. Can you do that, Mariah?"  
  
"Yeah, I sure can."  
  
Mr. Dickinson and I went back inside and I thanked him and left.  
  
On the way strolling about, I spotted the Bladebreakers at the park. It seemed to me that they had caught much attention from passerby's and therefore causing a whole lot of talking and yelling. It was quite a loud scene. I made my way over silently and slipped my hood back in place to watch the battle between Ray and Max.  
  
I sighed when I couldn't see the battle cause of the huge swarm of people's heads. It was annoying. Carefully, I moved away again to the outer part of the circle and leapt inconspicuously into the nearest tree.  
  
Now that I was high above everyone, I gazed down at the bey battle. It kinda bored me actually. It was the same stunts almost. Max with his barrier defenses and Ray ordering Driger to do various claw attacks. In the background I heard Tyson shouting at the two combatants. I dunno how the people stuck there, but I bet it was because they were watching the "world champions" battle.  
  
To tell you the truth, I think I was still upset and chose to make everything I saw as an object of dullness. Even I think it sounds stupid, but hey, cut me some slack, I said I was angry and annoyed for the most part. Try taking a spot in my shoes and let's see how YOU deal with it!  
  
Now back to the battle. I saw Ray finish up with a Tiger Claw Attack and send Draciel out of commission. In fact, it almost hit ME! The green blade zoomed through the foliage of green leaves that I was hiding behind. Luckily, it just skimmed to my left; missing me just in time when I leaned away.  
  
Max's beyblade fell to the other side of my tree with a clatter on the cement. I then heard people "oohing and ahhing" before most of them congratulated Ray and Max on a fair fight and left. Those who remained soon left also after a while and some even asked for the Bladebreaker's autographs.  
  
Then the team left and I followed, not too far behind and yet out of their vision as usual. I sure knew when to do a lot of snooping around. It wasn't much after wards. The Bladebreakers just spent the rest of their time practicing at Tyson's place and I just watched from a distance.  
  
I then figured that there was someone mysterious nearby. As quickly as I could, I crept further away and stayed put in the shadows waiting. Some boy wearing, well, I guess Celtic clothing walked by me and I think it's safe to say he didn't notice me. Lucky me, but I wonder what he was up to.....  
  
He stopped at the front gate and spoke. From where I was, I could only catch a few words and by piecing them together, he was warning the Bladebreakers not to go to the Battle Tower or whatever, to battle the Psychics. After Tyson's angry comments and everyone's suspicious tones, he left, just like that.  
  
I dunno where, really, but all I know is that he was gone as I returned to observing the Bladebreakers. Eventually, they ignored that boy's warning and said that it was to the Battle Tower they were going to.  
  
After a while, it was getting close to sunset time so I just headed back to the hotel to get my rest. I can bet you're pretty bored right about now because I'm just basically tagging around and *probably* wandering like an idiot. Well tell you what. I'll tomorrow's gonna be one hell of a day so wait till I tell you what happens. Just sit tight. Tomorrow's coming soon after tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, just like Mariah said, the next chapter's going to be interesting. I just need to update it. Till then, later guys! .... oh yeah, and umm.... Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. (It's December 23, 2003 as of now).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
=^.^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Realization

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: Mariah  
  
A/N: Some of the scenes are taken from the original v-force episodes, but since my memory of them are a little rusted, I'm still gonna tweak it all to fit in my story. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As expected, I got up extra early and put on a similar outfit as yesterday's. The same biker shorts but this time, I had on a nice loose pink shirt instead. After completing the same normal hygiene routine and redoing my hair twice, I was making sure I was ready.  
  
I grabbed my brown cloak and fastened on my sneakers. When I was just about to leave, I had a feeling I forgot something. I turned away from the door and looked around the room. Just what WAS I forgetting to do?  
  
After a moment or two, I pulled Galux out of my pocket. I could feel her warmth beneath my fingers. It was like she was trying to communicate with me.... Then I understood what she was suggesting. No words were spoken between us, but from years of strong bonding, I just KNEW what she wanted.  
  
Smiling, I reached into my duffel bag and pulled out a new attack ring, a new base, and a stronger defense ring that I had never thought of using. I have to say I had forgotten about them. I took apart my somewhat childish pink blade and but together the new parts.  
  
The base was white with a slightly dulled silver tip. It was topped with a newer looking metal defense ring. Next I added the attack ring and it truly was pretty in my eyes. The ring was white and darkened to gray at the curved points. It also had bright pink at the edges and lined with hard shiny silver that could REALLY do damage. Finally, I removed Galux's bit- chip and placed it in the place at the top of my new blade.  
  
Scooping up the old parts, I placed them into my bag while slipping my new blade into my pocket. I shot a glance at the digital clock and cursed before darting out and locking the door. I had not a minute to lose for I was now about five minutes late.  
  
I ran to the BBA and saw Mr. Dickinson right away. He nodded and smiled before instructing me to go to the copter where I would stay in the small compartment at the back. After thanking him once more, I did as he said and moved outside. There I found the helicopter at the same place as yesterday and leapt in.  
  
Pulling my legs closer to my body I shut the hidden compartment's door. I sighed mentally in relief, at the least I had made it in time. A while later, I heard the footsteps of the Bladebreakers coming aboard. They were talking loudly and I could distinctly tell Ray's voice apart from the others.  
  
I didn't really pay attention to what he said, but I could tell he and the others were really serious. Of course, the only ones who didn't sound at all that stoic was Dizzy's sardonic tone and Tyson's annoying babble. I'd have to say though; it was mostly Tyson who sounded too cocky for his own good. He kept telling everyone how there was nothing to fear and things like that, though anyone could figure that he still thoroughly pissed at this Kane person, or was because he didn't have enough sleep? Whether he was being hotheaded or simply encouraging his friends, I couldn't tell.  
  
Occasionally, Mr. D would comment cheerfully or Kai would be there to tell Tyson to shut-up. I heard the loud sound of the copter starting up and soon, we were on our way to the continuously discussed Battle Tower.  
  
To tell you all the truth, me being inconspicuously hidden was rather uncomfortable. My back was a little cramped from the odd position I was sitting in, but other than that, I also had this huge crave to yell at Ray and make him go senseless. It's just that I was mad at him and my reasons to be were still fresh. I sighed quietly under my breath. It seemed that these days, I was ALWAYS bugged easily.  
  
I don't know how long the ride lasted (mainly cause I forgot my watch, smaaaart), but it was ungodly long for me. If I don't get arthritis later on in my life, that'd be a miracle. But anyway, the helicopter landed an I bumped my head behind me and accidentally spat out angrily, "Ow! Damnit, that hurt!"  
  
I clapped my hands over my mouth when Ray said, "Did you guys hear something?"  
  
I was beginning to panic until Mr. D saved me, "Don't worry Ray, it was probably the rough landing. Don't you all want to get out and battle?"  
  
Go Mr. D! I heard them say things like, "Yes Mr. D," and, "Yeah," before they all filed out. But I could've imagined Ray looking suspiciously around before he too hopped off and landed gracefully on the ground outside.  
  
When I was sure they were a good distance away, I slipped out and shut the compartment door. Sensing that the pilot turned to look in my direction, I stayed low for a moment before dropping out of the craft without a sound.  
  
I could see the Tower. It was kind of hard to miss because of its HUGE size. Out the corner of my eye, I could see the front glass doors close. I'm guessing they went through there. Unnoticeably, I crept into nearby bushes to spy on them. I've been a lot of that lately, huh?  
  
To my surprise, I saw some guy's face appear on this big screen in the building's room. Of course, I saw Tyson mouth off with him. After a moment or two, the man's image faded and the Bladebreakers were surrounded. I was worried all right since what surrounding them were these ugly metal high- tech creepers!  
  
You don't know how bad I wanted to burst in and get some action in, but I restrained myself from doing so. I didn't want myself revealed just yet and I unconsciously fumbled with my hood to shadow more of my face. Peering past the glass windows, I could see Ray run up a wall and during mid-flip, he launched Driger.  
  
Driger attacked with all his tiger glory at the pestering blades that the machines shot out. Ray's expression turned from cool to surprised as some more of the blades ganged up on Driger. But before the seven or so beyblades could wipe the floor with Driger, Max's defensive green blade came to the rescue and saved Driger.  
  
Max and Ray nodded at each other and played a tag-team. They easily defeated any opposing blade that came at them. Kai and Tyson were doing well and fought off their opponents too.  
  
Suddenly, I realized that the mysterious boy with some others like him at the door. Gee, I wonder where they came from. I gasped as I saw Hilary in front of them, about to get shot down from a blow to the head, literally, by an opposing blade. Quickly, the boy I saw before pulled out a dark blade and launch it.  
  
His beyblade slammed into the other blade attacking Hilary and sent it flying off course as it ended up smashed apart on the ground. I distinctly heard Tyson cry out the name, "Ozuma". I take it that it was the boy. But whatever, the two teams talked for a while before I could tell that Ozuma had told the Bladebreakers to get a move on and further into the building while they handled the scene.  
  
Miraculously, the Bladebreakers agreed and hurried past the double doors. I didn't want to miss my chance of following them so I got up quickly and headed in. The place was a mess of broken blades and I felt sorry that I couldn't help Mr. Dickinson who was crouched on the floor avoiding being hit by the blades.  
  
The girl with long blue hair spotted me and made her blade come after me. I could sense her attack a mile away and dodged her strike, surprising her, I guess. I turned my shadowed face to her and glared, hard. Her strange green eyes widened when I knew she felt my piercing gaze and she got her teammates attention.  
  
Without sparing them another second, I darted past the doors and disappeared down the hall in the blink of an eye. I could hear them not far behind though and moved around this way and that until I was sure they had given up on following me and went their way.  
  
I realized that I had been running for a while but I think I got lost after trying to lose that other team. It didn't matter anyhow as I "asked" Galux if she could sense Driger. It was guaranteed that if Driger were found, I'd know where Ray was and thus being able to track down the Bladebreakers. Galux responded and instantly I knew where to go.  
  
I retraced my steps for a while and spiked my speed up once more and hurried in Ray's direction. I passed a totally messed up blade stadium, and realized that I had already missed a match. It hadn't been long till I reached the Bladebreakers. But I saw Max looking real down. And when the usually optimistic Max looks depressed, I know something bad had happened. Something really, really bad.  
  
But to my surprise, I found us all in a brightly lit canyon-like place that resembled a desert sort of climate. And mind you, it was hot breezes blowing around. NOT very comfortable, but I was thankful for my cloak which kept off most of the sand.  
  
And to add more to my surprise was that Ray was up against the girl Salima! I thought she was one of the good guys, but it seemed that her tables had turned. The friendly glint in her eyes from that last time I bumped into her were gone and replaced with an almost crazy expression. It was weirding me out, but I stayed out of their sight.  
  
But I could still see Ray's expression on his face once in a while when my angle of view was able to capture his look. To say the least, I could tell he seemed pretty hurt and I'll bet it was because he really had feelings for Salima. I couldn't help but feel that little twinge of my own hurt in me.  
  
I couldn't really see the beybattle going on there because everyone was blocking my view. Though I could definitely see the sparks and colors from the fight. And it was immense! Suddenly, the wind picked up as I heard Ray trying to reason with Salima. But his voice was being cast away too quickly by the forceful wind for me to hear exactly what he was saying.  
  
For a second, Salima's expression softened in realization, but soon, her aggressiveness came back. It was almost like she was being possessed! Suddenly, she called forth her bit-beast and it became larger, MUCH larger. I couldn't see because of the all the sand blowing in my face, but I came to realize it was Driger! No wait, it looked like Driger, but much more different and much more powerful.  
  
What kind of bit beast was that?! I had no idea, but I knew that Ray had the odds placed against him. But he seemed determined to win. From all those years of being with him, I knew Ray was never going to back down once he set his heart and mind on the same decision. Nothing was going to stop him. But I could sense something. Not only was he determined to win, I knew that he was also determined to save Salima somehow and place her back on track.  
  
I'll admit I was a bit upset. Ray really seemed to like her. But either way, I knew Salima deserved to be brought back. She was a good person and she wouldn't be like this if it were the real her. It's amazing how torn my feelings make me feel right now. I'll have to say this sooner or later, but you can guess I had a major crush on Ray.  
  
But it's not a crush anymore and I knew it. It would explain why I was feeling twisted emotions and why I was being so jealous. And it would explain why I was angry with him for leaving, for breaking his promise, and most importantly, for falling for someone else.  
  
All that was because........  
  
..........I loved Ray.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yup, big secret. Nah, she "probably" already fell for him long ago, but it was just that she needed to figure out exactly what it was that she was feeling. ^______^ I dunno when I can update another chapter cause school starts again tomorrow. Winter break went by that fast and now, I'll have start working my ass again. *shakes head* I'm sooo deprived......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
=^.^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Da Battles

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: Mariah  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Once again, if ya didn't bother to read my other author notes, IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE SEEN THE EPISODES AND I'M PROBABLY PROBING AND MISTAKENING EXACTLY WHAT EACH CHARACTER SAYS OR DOES!!!!!!!!!! If you're one of those Beyblade perfectionists and plan to mark me on the errors, then don't read and go screw yourself!!!!!!!! I don't need another flame though email!  
  
For those of you who have opposite intentions, thanks and enjoy!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I looked away from the battle occurring before my eyes and let my back hit the rock wall. I slid down towards the ground and sat there as what I believed looked like a dope at that moment. The loud voices from the match and the harsh blowing of the heated winds weren't even enough to bring me from my thoughts. Well, it's not like I haven't heard that realizations often hit home.  
  
Bring my hands to my face, I covered my tear-soaked eyes, which I was fully aware that I had been crying. I didn't know what to think; what to do. Why did I have to fall for him and then have it come hit me like a truck?  
  
You could say that I stayed there for a good long time, cause when my legs began to tingle, I heard Ray speak in the distance. And to Salima.  
  
"You don't have to go back, Salima! We'll be here with you!"  
  
The others said a few words but I didn't catch them since I could only focus on what Ray had stated. He wanted to be with her. He didn't want her to go. Just like I didn't want him to go and I wanted him to stay back at China. Traitor......  
  
"Ray.....you idiot......" I murmured.  
  
"Ray.....I can't!" with Salima's last confession, her hurried footsteps disappeared.  
  
I let myself dispatch from the giant rock and peered back at the Bladebreakers with weary eyes. They talked for a while, mostly to Ray before they moved on again, with me tailing them. My body felt mostly mechanical. It moved by its own accord while my mind dwelled elsewhere.  
  
We arrived at another gigantic battle bowl. It looked nothing like the desert arena from the last match. In fact, when I said the place was huge, I meant huge. Though at the moment I hurried into the shadows to watch.  
  
I could've sworn that Kai had glanced my way, but I saw him shake his head disbelievingly. My breath had caught at my throat when he did that. I was really scared that he would point me out to the others, but lucky me again. He didn't.  
  
From the other side, some bulky looking boy walked out to face everyone. The scary thing was that his eyes didn't look his own. They carried an almost crazed glint. I blinked my serious eyes and continued to observe. No freaky looking kid was going to scare ME.  
  
As usual, I didn't pay attention to what anyone said and just stared, as it was Kai's turn to go for the face-off.  
  
Soon, their blades were launched and headed into one heck of a fierce battle. Sparks flew and bright colors swarmed everyone's visions. I covered my sensitive eyes and as soon as the lights cleared I removed my hands and saw the Bladebreakers recovering as well.  
  
This happened a few more times though I can't say how long the battle was taking. Long perhaps? But I was oblivious to the time at the moment and my eyes darted for Kai's opponent. The kid was really starting to freak me out as he stood there with the half-crazed expression.  
  
And what happened next blew me off my rocker. Kai was doing the strangest thing. In fact, he seemed to lose all of his stoic composure and turned into some desperate-looking fool. His usual stern mask had been temporarily absent and was replaced by clouded eyes and a really depressed face. A hand of his reached out for his opponent and I had thought he'd lost his mind to somewhere that none except he could see.  
  
Of course, Tyson snapped him from his trance-like state with a loud call. And thank goodness he did or else Kai would have fallen from the catwalk he stood on and into the giant bowl below. Kai's weird appearance almost instantly vanished and switched to realization mode. I wondered what he was thinking about. It's not everyday Mr. Sourpants loses his cool.  
  
With surges of energy, the other kid's artificial Dranzer grew. And grew, and grew till it filled up practically the whole stadium. It went for the real Dranzer but the fire phoenix dodged whatever was thrown at him with ease.  
  
Kai ordered him to fly into the air for the higher advantage and with a powerful swoop down, the red bird plunged straight through the metal of Cyber-Dranzer's heavily guarded chest plate.  
  
Within seconds, the evil bit-beast had demolished into thousands of particles and was far beyond repair. Kai called back his blade and Dranzer immediately obeyed.  
  
For a moment, Kai stood there with his fist enclosed over Dranzer's blade. He muttered something that sounded inaudible and with a graceful turn to his opponent, he walked away from the stadium.  
  
After a few words of congrats, I followed the Bladebreakers once again. We didn't go far, mind you, just here and there. But either way, we made it. Don't mind me, I didn't bother paying too much attention to where I was at as long as I was able to hide without trouble.  
  
It wasn't hard to find a place. There was so much light shining down on the bowl that the corners and walls were so darkly contrasted, shadows were infinite to cover my back. I knew who was up next. It was to be Tyson. From the other side came another boy. His hair was quite blue and even though he looked to be in a bit more control than the others, I seriously doubted that he was far off.  
  
For the first time, I realized we were in some sort of lab. I really big lab as it was just as large and spacious as the last stadium. But I realized that this must have been part of a lab since there were no chemicals.  
  
I shook my head to rid the blunt logic. And remained unmoving to observe.  
  
"3.....2.....1......LET IT RIIIPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they yelled and sent their blades flying into the metal bowl.  
  
"Cane! I can't forgive you for joining Team Psychics!" Tyson's voice carried over to the other boy.  
  
Cane smirked maliciously, "I wouldn't have expected that from you! I only ever wanted was to have the greatest power!!!!!!!" He let out a horrible laugh that raked my ears. God, I hated it when people did that. Bloody hell.....  
  
Tyson ground his teeth and growled. He often did that when he was annoyed also. "I'll show you!"  
  
Cane called out Cyber-Dragoon and Tyson let loose the real flying dragon. Real or not, Dragoon wasn't nearly as powerful as the fake one. And since the Bladebreakers had somehow caught themselves in the home base, the Psychics most DEFINTIELY had the greater advantage.  
  
Now that was a double whammy for Tyson.  
  
Cyber Dragoon launched itself into the air unexpectedly as laser strands from the ceiling stretched out above like thick strings of Spider webs! The Cyber bit beast used them to its full potential and made an airborne attack for the real Dragoon. Speed plus Gravity plus Weight and the ultimate Power practically quadrupled Cyber-Dragoon's power and molded Dragoon straight into the ground.  
  
Tyson and everyone else gapped at the great power the artificial bit-beast wielded. I was stunned as well. From then on, I watched Cane's fighting style and his Dragoon really closely. This sort of knowledge may prove useful.  
  
Cane's blade moved like lightning and boy, it was really a trickster. He kept beating Tyson to nothingness and yet, Dragoon still carried on. My heart ached when I saw how weary and beaten up Dragoon looked. Poor guy.  
  
"Come on Tyson, you can do this!"  
  
"Yeah, you go dude!"  
  
"Show him who's boss, Tyson!"  
  
That boy sure had many people behind him to have them cheering him on like this. I felt like cheering on that hothead myself, but I wouldn't want my identity blown yet, now would I?  
  
Tyson ground his foot against the ground which he stood on and bawled his fists. Raising his head he cried out to Dragoon, "WE CAN DO THIS DRAGOON!!!!!!!!"  
  
The blue dragon beast snapped his fierce eyes open. The determination and respect for his master and best friend of which were held in his eyes sent deep chills up my spine. I supposed Galux felt it also and I could literally hear her purrs in my head. 'I have a feeling they can win this.' My friend acknowledged me and I focused on the battle before me once again.  
  
For the first time in the battle, Cane's eyes showed a glimpse of fear and I smirked. (Yes, I smirk. And you've seen me do it before when I battled.) The Cyber was thrown straight into a nearby wall and crashed unceremoniously into it, shattering the highly metal padded room.  
  
The stadium shook like a fourth degree earthquake. I lodged myself against the wall and held fast. I heard my fellow occupiers cry out as well as they nearly lost balance. I few seconds passed, the shaking settled down and I released the wall carefully.  
  
"Cane!" I heard a familiar voice shout. Without making movement to cause attention, I watched as Salima run towards Tyson's opponent from the corner of my eye.  
  
She made her quickly to him and began to beg him. But instead, even if her motives were to snap him out of his trance, it proved to be for the worse. Cane seemed to grow even more frustrated and furious than ever!  
  
Remember when I said that Salima used to look possessed? Well, I was starting to get the hinge that the Beyblade-----no, I mean that those bit- beasts were possessing their masters!!! What kind of cruel joke was that?!  
  
"Cane! Please!!!!!" she shook his shoulders.  
  
His eyes burned as he looked at her, his whole body quivering. With one quick swipe, he slapped her and the force knocked her back to the hard ground. She cried out in pain when her body made a harsh contact with the smooth concrete. I gasped. He hit her. HE, a guy, HIT HER, a girl! Holy gods and goddesses, but that's just not right!  
  
I was about to storm into the battle but Ray's voice stopped me in my place.  
  
"Salima!"  
  
My eyes followed him as he ran towards her fallen form. He pulled her up into a sitting position.  
  
Crash. Land. Boom.  
  
Even though he was only helping her, I felt the all too familiar and irritating tug within me. I quickly shook it off so it wouldn't build. I guess I've grown used to that since a few nights back.  
  
Cane's insane laughing irked me from my internal conflict and I glared harshly at him. Damnit, that noise was seriously bugging me. Evil villain guffaws. It's just like them to be annoying. But I felt Galux's warmth tell me otherwise.  
  
I almost forgot. It was the evil Dragoon forcing Cane to do his actions. I'm pretty sure that deep down, he wasn't so bad of a guy. Else, Salima wouldn't have been so bold. Too foolishly bold right now in this current situation. Cause Cane wasn't himself.  
  
As I watched the fake Dragoon beat Tyson's Dragoon senseless and vise versa. I felt anger rise and my blood boil in my veins as I watched. I couldn't stand it that we were losing. Tyson was putting everything he had into this fight! Dragoon was too! And everyone was depending on the match to be successful.  
  
Cyber-Dragoon was just about to crush the azure dragon to bits when I burst forth, my cloak's hem blew and swished about my ankles.  
  
"HOLD IT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, some things, MANY things were changed from the original episodes. *Shrugs* Who cares. Anyway, sorry for my terrible mood right about now. Kinda over stressed. Anyway, I try to work on the next chapter soon. Yup, I made *her* appearance all right! And oh god is she mad! And as Mushu would say this, "Let's go kick some Honey-buns!!!!!" Sorry, I just had to put that somewhere......heh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
=^.^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Life or Death Situations

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: Mariah  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Long time no see!....Err, I mean....aw, forget it. Just meant to say hi. Hmm....long time no update? Yeah, that sounds better. Self-correction, pardon. Okay, it seems that *she's* finally decided to appear. Those of you who know the means of Ray/Mariah-separation-agony sorts of fics, it has now come to a close!  
  
HOWEVER.... They will still be enduring MORE emotional pain, once again. Love-Quadrilaterals sure are hard to figure out, ne? Dealing with more shaped-sides are probably more of a nightmare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My actions stunned me to no end. What the HECK was I thinking?????!!!!!! Hell, what the heck was I DOING??!!!!! But it was too late now and my identity was dangling by a thread. Well, more like by my hood.  
  
I mentally shook myself and got back on track. Since when did I get so distracted? Every blader knows that they can't get too distracted. Oh, what was I saying? Maybe some people DO get distracted and what would I know....?  
  
See? There I go again.  
  
"Tyson, I'll handle this. I'm sorry to burst a part of your pride here, but everyone's at stake," Tyson stared at me for a moment before he snapped out of his trance.  
  
"What? No way! This is MY battle!!! You can't just pop up out of no where and fight for me!" he yelled.  
  
I glared right back, if not more ferociously than before and I was sure the bluenette felt it, "Who said I just came out of "no where"? I've watched you guys all since the beginning. You see Dragoon there? He's practically DYING because you're too hotheaded to quit while you can for his safety and yours!" I paused to make sure he got the message, "I hate to do this as much as you do because I'm an honorable blader as well and I NEVER go cruising around, butting into people's business, but this is of greater importance!" I snarled.  
  
Tyson gapped at me when I walked past him and brought out my blade. I placed it on my launcher and let it rip. Galux sailed with a light hiss as she cut through the air.  
  
My blade knocked the Cyber to the side as I defended Dragoon. I know that I probably wasn't as strong as Tyson or the others if I were to face the artificial bitbeast in the beginning but the damn creature had lost the majority of its power and I was positive that I could defeat it.  
  
Cane smirked at me, "Hmm, seems like a new prey has fallen into my hands. Fool, you actually dare challenge me?" He began to laugh like crazy. Shit, my patience was wavering.  
  
My eyes flashed beneath my hooded appearance as I retorted straight back at him, "Who's the fool when they're just a mindless puppet?"  
  
The boy stopped his guffaw almost immediately. His eerie eyes looked at me, his mouth twisted into as deep angry frown, "Me? A puppet? My, you have quite a tongue. Especially since this is the real me! The power; it's just so delicious!"  
  
"Cane! Please! Don't you remember anything anymore?! We battled to learn more about beyblading and not just for raw power!" Salima yelled desperately, Ray still holding her in his arms.  
  
"Silence! I will hear none of that! You and the rest of your group of losers know nothing!" Cane shouted back.  
  
Ray's eyes flashed like the way mine were, "How can you say something like that?! You're seriously being controlled and toyed with! Can't you see just that?"  
  
"SHUT UP you rat-tailed-freak!" Cane snapped.  
  
"Why don't you ya crazy SON OF BITCH????????!!!!!!!" I growled menacingly, "Your fight is with me, not them!" I decided to add.  
  
Cane smirked, "Sure, why not, PRINCESS?" Oh god, he was pissing me off.  
  
Galux felt my fury and rammed hard at Cyber-Dragoon. She knew that Cane was being controlled by the synthetic beast and her reasoning alone made me snap out of my anger and into focusing once more.  
  
"I won't fall for the same attack twice!" the Cyber flew quickly above and gained altitude as Galux stayed in one place, slightly confused. Then the fake Dragoon came crashing down into the bowl, heading straight for Galux's bitchip.  
  
"Dodge it NOW!! RUN!!!!!"  
  
My faithful friend was barely able to escape by a millisecond before Dragoon attacked yet again. This sent Galux sprawling into the air, but her cat instincts allowed her to regain balance and land without much trouble on the other side of the bowl.  
  
"My turn."  
  
Galux went head on for the evil bitbeast. Cane just stood there grinning like a Cheshire cat. That was, until--------  
  
"Surprise Deluxe Attack!" I cried. Galux obeyed and swerved a centimeter away from the opposing blue blade and vanished.  
  
Cane backed up slightly, "No way! That's impossible!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" I smirked, a fang of mine grazing my lower lip as I stood smiling.  
  
My friend reappeared and created a neat combo of attacks. The edges of my silver pink fire blade cut dangerously against Cane's blade. I saw pieces of his beyblade shatter upon impact and fly out of the stadium; the larger chunks indenting themselves into the hard walls.  
  
Cane ground his teeth as I watched him make his move, "It's time for some destruction!"  
  
For a fleeting moment, I panicked as I saw the fake bit charge at Galux and tackle her.  
  
'Galux!!!! Stay strong!!!!' I thought.  
  
I heard Cyber Dragoon's agonizing roars and Galux's angry meows and thrashing. It was truly devastating.  
  
But I still had the upper hand.  
  
"COME ON!!! LET'S DO IT!!!!!" I cried out. My lungs burned and it felt as though I were fused with Galux as I screamed louder, "AAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
In all her glory, my starous bitbeast revealed herself in a bright glowing hot pink light. She Sprung up and dashed forward at such an incredible speed, it was too fast for the naked eye to catch. She crept up to her prey and with her full strength in play, her attack had launched the unsuspecting cyber into the wall leaving it to slow its spinning.  
  
But Cane's controlled mind was too stubborn to give a second thought and Dragoon came back roaring in searing pain. Dragoon charged for Galux, but she avoided his shakey attack.  
  
My bitbeast sensed her chance and tore through the cyber, leaving it to shattering into a trillion pieces. Unable to mend.  
  
Cane froze. It was almost as if he was finally coming to his senses, but it didn't last long until he lost his balance. Salima broke away from Ray and caught his falling form before he hit the ground. I heard their other two team members rush by me, casting nervous, but grateful glances my way before heading to their friends.  
  
"Impressive power," Ozuma said.  
  
I called Galux back and she flew into my open palm. My fist enclosed around her and I put her back in my pocket. I said nothing.  
  
I heard him grunt and the previous girl I met said something, "Well, he meant to say that you better watch out for us. We'll be after your bitbeast too."  
  
Turning around nonchalantly, a glared at the group of three boys and the girl, "Get the hell outta my way."  
  
With that, I plowed through them for the door out. But oh lucky me, the Bladebreakers were already waiting for me there.  
  
Max eyed me suspiciously, "Who are you really?"  
  
Hilary came up close looked at my shadowed face, "And I was pondering about what you said in the beginning. What do you mean you've been following us around? You aren't a stalker are you?"  
  
I sighed, "Questions, questions, and they're all aimed at me. Oh, except this one: Why me?" I suppose my sarcasm irked the other girl but I WAS the type of person to do so, wasn't I?  
  
Behind Hilary, I heard Kai say, "I've battled with you before."  
  
My eyes flickered over to him, "You sure did." I didn't want to hang around much longer anymore. I learned what I learned, and I plan to leave right away. They were just biding my time for me. "Move, please."  
  
Tyson ground out, "Not till you tell us who you are, or I'll pull that disguise off you myself."  
  
I guess he was still pissed at me. I suspected that.  
  
Ray also came over with the former Team Psychics. It seemed that I've really drawed out everyone's attention. Ray was giving me that look of his. The one that read, "I really want to know". I had no choice.  
  
With my arms heavy at my side, I took hold of the edge of my hood, "Here goes nothing. I'm surprised you guys didn't recognize me, especially you Ray."  
  
My long pink hair flowed over my shoulders as my hood dropped and the people who knew me left their mouths agape. My sarcastic tongue came in play again, "Close them. Unless you want to catch flies for dinner."  
  
Ray looked at me disbelievingly. His amber brown eyes were surprised and confused, "Mariah?"  
  
I nodded my head; my chin stuck up slightly with a disapproving frown on my face. "Yeah, who else has natural pink hair? Now are you all satisfied?"  
  
The other teams looked at me. Oh yeah, they knew me all right.  
  
"You're one of China's champions, aren't you?" one of them asked.  
  
I nodded again. I looked at Ray, "I'm going back home."  
  
Suddenly, the building began to shake and I gritted my teeth. It was obvious that if we didn't move fast, we'd be squashed to death. I looked over at them all, "Let's move!"  
  
The giant lot of us rushed down the halls and hoping to find our way out. Max yelled over the crumbling and falling walls and ceilings, "What about Draciel?! He's still trapped somewhere in here!"  
  
To my surprise, Ozuma spoke up, "We know where it is. Let's go!"  
  
He and his gang along with Tyson and Max ran off down a different corridor while the rest of us kept on running our way.  
  
I was somewhere near the back of our group when a large chunk of the ceiling collapsed in front of me. I skidded to a stop and leapt to the side as another piece fell. I was soon to be trapped. But I would let that happen.  
  
There was little space and little time for me to escape. I managed to dive past the quickly filling hallway, but an unsuspected rock dripped me and I came crashing down. Struggling to get up, I found out that I couldn't due to the sharp pain that led from my foot. My ankle was twisted and it definitely didn't look good.  
  
I caught the sight of a big piece of rock dislodging itself from the ceiling right above me.  
  
This time, I truly was in panic. I shielded myself the best I could, but I knew I had no chance of survival.  
  
"Oh no," I gasped painfully through my arms protecting my head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks to all you reviewers! I was quite encouraged to write more! It was more like your reviews made me re-watch the first episodes of Beyblade. No, I didn't watch the episodes that this story was based on, it was more like when the Bladebreakers first met each other. ^______^ I'm not a very good writer, but I try. ~^ ~Mariah  
  
PS. Heh, all the cursing and stuff. No wonder it's a PG-13. But it's going NO WHERE close enough to be rated R. ~^________^~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
=^.^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. Should I? Or Should I Not?

Chapter 9

Author : Mariah

A/N: Hot damn! I'm so sorry! I haven't updated this fic for over half a year! I almost forgot about it.... But thanks for waiting as patiently as you could for me---- If you were one of my old reviewers. I feel really guilty. Still, R/M still burns strong in my mind and I was bound to continue this story one way or the other. But enough of my apologies. I bet you guys would rather read the story than read me.

Finally! It's on with the story! Here's where it aaaaalllll changes. Cya at the bottom of the page!

The whole scene felt out of place suddenly. It was like everything was slowly slowing down. I know time didn't halt completely for time keeps on going whether you like it or not. Through the distant rumbling, I heard Galux's feline screeches through short intervals of frantic hisses. I knew she wanted to save me or protect me somehow, but I knew she couldn't. I was going to be crushed to death.

I felt a soft warm wind. It blew across my face and stroked my damp clammy skin. I couldn't open my eyes. They were screwed shut and I was frozen in fear. My body was stiff all over and I just felt like my lungs would burst if I held my breath in any longer.

Quite suddenly, time sped up again. The air was knocked out of me when something rammed straight into me. The warm wind I had felt became quick and turned hot. For the second time that day, I crashed to the hard cracked floor. It was then that I realized someone's arms were wrapped securely around me and I felt warm all over. But this wasn't the time to be pondering.

"Mariah!" someone hissed into my ear. I painfully cracked open an eyelid. Ray was above me while the ceiling was still splintering above him. "Can you get up and walk?" I tried to say something but my throat was completely dry and parched from being frightened so badly that I couldn't respond. He just quickly leapt to his feet and pulled me up as quickly as possible. The ground was still shaking terribly and I was already faint and dizzy. Plus my ankle was either now broken or viscously sprained.

The floor seemed to be moving all over the place. Up down and around, I don't know, but I can't really remember much. One minute I was half standing and the next I was half way to the floor again. All I knew was that Ray scooped me up in his arms and began to run.

I stared at the white fabric of his clothing as my vision began to slide in and out and blur very badly. My head pound and my ankle throbbed so much.

I think the pain was getting to me. Not only my physical pain, but also the pain of knowing I was in the arms of someone I loved but knew wouldn't love me back the way I wanted. It was so confusing. My head felt like it was being drained of my consciousness and I felt a heavy cloud descend on my mind. And I couldn't remember where I was or how I was just then.

All was suddenly nothing.

I slid into the brink of being awake and asleep. I heard voices that sound so far away and dulled from the unawareness in my mind. For a moment, I barely even recognized what sounds they were. I didn't want to get up just then since I felt so comfortable lying wherever I was. It was warm from my own body heat and soft like cotton.

When I was awake enough to know that the Bladebreakers, Mr. D, and slightly familiar people were in the same place I was, I pretended to continue sleeping. I had to listen in.

"What do you mean you about all this Mr. D?! Why didn't you tell us she was coming to Japan?" I heard Tyson complain.

I only heard Mr. D. chuckle lightly, "I have my ways Tyson, my boy."

"Do you think she's all right? I mean she's been down since we came back three hours ago," Kenny said.

"Of course she'll be fine, Kenny. Think optimistically!" Max replied as cheerfully as he could.

Well, I was definitely fine I think. Come to think of it, how did I get to where I was? Why was I sleeping? I thought I was----

That when I remembered faintly about what had happened. The Battle Tower. The fights. My fight. Hurting my ankle, the building collapsing. That strange period of time. Meeting possessed foes and odd Celtic looking bladers. Meeting the Bladebreakers once more.

Ray and Salima. Salima and Cane.

My broken feelings.

The outside voices faded back into my auditory system again as I tried to hold back the heat around my eyes where if I weren't careful to keep at bay, my eyes would leak with tears and I wouldn't be inconspicuous anymore.

"So she came all the way from China to see me, Mr. D?" I heard Ray asked. My heart practically stopped beating. He was very close. He seemed closer than anybody else to me in the room. That was when I realized he was right next to me somewhere and I felt something finger my palm lightly. It had a soft feel like polyester and it was warm underneath.

I heard Mr. D speak, "Yes and no I think, Ray. You'll probably have to ask her to get the right answer. She didn't tell me much either."

I wanted to say something right then and there, but still, I wasn't ready yet. Mr. D was right. I had wanted to see Ray, but I had also come to collect answers.

My hand twitched.

Ray squeezed back.

For a moment, I almost forgot to breathe, but I've faked sleep so much at home to get rid of Lee before, that my instincts made me continue on with my slow steady breaths. Luckily, I don't think anyone else realized that I was awake except for Ray as they continued to speak.

Their conversation dragged on about the matches, the fights, the threats that the organization who owned the Physics held, and on and on. For what I guessed was an hour later, they were getting ready to leave, but Ray seemed to be the only that didn't budge. I half wanted Ray to go too, but the other also liked the fact that he would be staying.

"Yo, Ray. You coming?" Tyson asked. I could feel the vibrations of his movement along with everyone else vibrate the floor slightly, "Mariah might stay asleep for a long time and sticking to her like glue won't do any good."

I could almost sense Ray grinning, "Don't worry, I won't be long. You guys go ahead okay?" Yup, he definitely knew I was awake.

I heard many pairs of feet moving out and away and the sound of the sliding doors close before the light switch was switched off. Suddenly, I felt quite bare in the dimness of the room though blankets covered me up. I began wondering where Galux was since I felt uncomfortable being alone like this. However, I could sense she was in the same room, only farther away. Damn.

"So Mariah, you done playing the roll of sleeping beauty yet?"

I nearly jumped since there had been a pregnant silence. I groaned and opened my eyes instead. The room was slightly dark, though I could see the sunset setting lightly outside. It must have been twilight by now. I couldn't tell if my vision was blurry or not since there wasn't much to see anyway. It was getting darker by the second as the pregnant silence continued.

Finally, when I decided that he wasn't going to say anything and neither was I, I began to sit up. My mind felt like it was hit head on and I felt the dull throbbing of my heavy thoughts. I shifted my leg to the side to support my weight but I ended up just causing the pains in my ankle to shoot up and warn me not to do anything stupid.

But it was too late for I did feel stupid. If I hadn't gone to Japan in the first place, I wouldn't be here with a heavy heart and a really bad ankle. I wouldn't have had to see Salima and Ray together and I wouldn't have had to bother anyone here with my impudence. But what was done was done and I still felt more stupid than ever.

My upper body was half way up before I collapsed again from my used effort. My eyes were shut tightly still with my mouth in a grim frown. I let out a sigh and I tried to relax. I once again opened my eyes only to look straight up into Ray's amber colored ones. I couldn't stand to look at him so I stared at the ceiling.

Ray opened his mouth. I just knew he was going to bombard me with the questions he had probably been asking Mr. D so I prepared myself for a load of explaining to do.

"Mariah, are you okay?"

Or not.

My lips parted to speak, "I...." My voice was so dry and cracked like a crow's; I had the impression that I probably even looked like an ugly crow too. Damn, I felt horrible and weak. I swallowed to moisten my throat with a bit of difficulty as my throat was so dried up, it felt constricted and I nearly choked. I hated how hoarse my voice came out, and even more so, I had to do something about my throat. I brought a hand to my mouth and coughed a bit looking down at the sheets that had covered most of my legs.

By now, Ray had let go of my other hand (much to my relief and displeasure). Instead, I could feel his gaze on me. Yes, I could feel it. It was an intense gaze, but I've felt it many times before. And just like many times before, I couldn't look him straight in the eye.

I knew he wanted answers. I thought I did too until I made it clear to myself that I got all I wanted by everything I saw. And it wasn't fair. I guess had no choice but to go home now.

Though I'd already decided all this a while ago, I just couldn't leave. Something was holding me back making me as reluctant as a weak little girl who couldn't even make her own decisions anymore. I half knew what that reason was, but I was a afraid. Yup, tough little me, really scared of just confronting MYSELF of all people. Oh yeah, and let's not forget Ray. I really wanted an answer from him, straight out of his own mouth.

"Mariah."

I flinched. I kept my eyes steady on the bed sheets and gripped them make my knuckles turn white. I could feel little crescents being cut into my palms by my nails. Out of the corner my eye, I could see Ray about to put a hand my fists.

The old anger in me was back. Him of all my closest friends...he had lied to me! Making me worried as hell following him all the way here, then finding his back turned to me for another girl who already had feelings for someone else that WASN'T him. I won't let him touch me. Even one wrong move from him would send me toppling back down to hoping he would someday return my feelings for him.

I can't let that happen again. I won't be lied to a third time. I had my limitations and enough was enough. I was too tired to chase after him again and nor did I want to for that matter.

I yanked my hands away right when he was about to make contact. Even within that short proximity, I could feel my skin tingling from the warm that had radiated from his gloved hand. "Mariah, please. What do you want me to do?" He was still the old Ray underneath it all, but his lies had become a major detriment to our old childhood friendship that we had shared. I didn't want him to do anything really. I didn't.

I did. I wanted him back, but at the same time I didn't, okay?

"Don't touch me!" I hissed acidly as I sensed his hand near my shoulder this time. "Mariah...." Ray began but I broke him off with a cold snap, "Stop saying my name." I could tell he was getting frustrated, but I didn't care. Why should I? I had to take care of myself and the only way to heal was to keep the farthest distance from my problem. I needed him AWAY if I wanted to heal, right? He was my problem.

"Stop it Mariah. I know you're not happy about something. Can't you just tell me what it is?" Ray added after a moment of a thought, "Maybe we can sort it out like old times, you know?"

"No, I don't know. Not anymore, Ray Kon. Those days are over. You were the one who severed those days from our present!" I snarled at him. My vision became slightly red in shade as I gave him a nasty glare. Oh yeah, I'm pissed. To hell with everyone was the way I felt right about now! I couldn't believe him. He didn't even KNOW what the problem was! I was livid and I felt my cold hot blood racing through me and I felt like I could explode if someone began counting T-minus and on. But I held it in and bit back an exasperated sob.

Ray sat motionless as he watched me with astonishment. I'll bet he's never ever seen me so infuriated before cuz I never was until now!

Forgetting that my bandaged ankle was still sprained horribly, I stood up very suddenly using my bad foot as the support since I was so used to it before it was sprained or broken, whatever. I'm no doctor. But anyone would know when something hurt like crazy. I nearly re-twisted it if it weren't for Ray's arm that caught me.

Ray's arm? Shit.

I nearly fell out of his grasp when I half-stumbled half-leapt away with surprise from our sudden contact. "I said don't touch me!" I hollered.

There were running footsteps in the hall and the door slid open revealing Tyson, the Hilary girl, Kenny, Max, Kai, and Tyson's grandpa. I couldn't tell who was staring directly at Ray, or me but at the moment, I could care less.

Tyson was the first to say something after a thick silence covered us all. "Wha-what's going on?" He asked somewhat stupefied. I straightened myself the best I could and turned to look at them. I had somewhat calmed down, but I was anything but tranquil at the moment. I needed a way OUT of here!

Everyone practically had me cornered on all sides. Tyson and everyone surrounding the doorway and Ray could probably move faster than me even if I didn't have a bad ankle. But thanks to the house's traditional state, it had a sliding door opening to the outside. And that's not all. I knew my things were there in the SAME corner beside the sliding door to the yard since I could sense Galux's faint presence there too. It was farthest way from everyone and closest to me.

But that nagging reason held me back like a chain preventing me from my freedom.

Should I? Or should I not?

To go? Or not to go?

I really dunno.

A/N: Yeah. So how'd it go? What'd ya think about it? I know I was rusty, but I tried! I haven't written this thing in months and it felt like I had written since FOREVER! Okay I'm done. For now anyway. Hope to hear from you guys!!!


End file.
